And The Truth Will Be Reveiled
by idontseepenguins
Summary: this is set after Z-Loan and A-Loan get back from the other dimension. A sercet will be reveiled that will shock everyone/
1. Prologue

_Hey this is my first fanfic. The grammar probably isn't right so please ignore._

Disclaimer: I don't own Zombie Loan or Kuroshitsuji. I own nothing.

Prologue

He woke up all of a sudden with a thundering headache and pain in the back of his neck. As he looked around he notices black raven feathers a around him and wonders if a shinagami has gotten him. When out of the darkness steps a dark haired man dressed in a black suit in remasicti of a butler's outfit.

"Who are you and where am I," he asks.

"You my dear Zen, are in the dimension of hell but you won't be staying here for a somewhat friend of yours has asked that you be saved," answered the man.

"You hadn't answered all of my question so WHO and what are you," Zen asks.

"I am just a simple demon and I go by the name of Sebastian," he answered smirkly.

Sebastian starts to tell Zen how he will be taking him to his friends now when Zen passes out so Sebastian has to carry Zen on his shoulders. So as Sebastian is putting Zen on his shoulders a figure steps out form shadows.

"Well this is going to be an interesting meeting, right Ceil," Sebastian asks while smirking greatly.

"Oh yes it will," replied Ceil.

As Sebastian and Ceil was leaving, they were heard a great voice say Sebastian get my daughter's decision and get back here immdently.

"Yes my lord, Naru," Sebastian answers.

* * *

_Please let me know if you like and if i should continue!_


	2. Chapter 1

_I own nothing. Hope you enjoy._

Chapter 1

With finally being freed from the other dimension. They found themselves outside of the school in the courtyard. Michuri, Zarame, Shito, Chika, Toko, and Shūji look around their surroundings when they see Yuuta and Sotetsu coming toward them. When are almost to them, Toko jumps up to leave pulling Shūji with her.

"Wait, don't go yet," asks Michuri.

"Why should we, shouted Toko? You left Zen behind. You didn't even try to save him yet to all kinds of trouble to save your friends.

Toko I know that your u[set but please at least stay for 5 minutes, pleased Michuri. That's all I'm asking.

Fine we'll wait the 5 minutes but that's all we are waiting, answered Toko.

As the girls are talking the boys all look among themselves wondering what is gong on.

Michuri, what are you doing and why do you want them to stay, asks Shito.

Just wait and you will see ok, answered Michuri.

**4 minutes later**

Why are we waiting here when we have work to be doing, Chika demands?

With a deep breath Michuri says, just hold on and be qui…

Hey what's gong on and why are you still here, interrupted Bekko with Hannko following behind.

We're not sure why we are still here replied everyone but Michuri.

Sorry I'm late, Sebastian bopped up and interrupted with an unconcious Zen on his should, hope I didn't cause any trouble.

Demon, yells Bekko and Hannko, what are you doing here?

First my name is Sebastian, NOT demon and the reason I'm here is I brought this boy back from the other dimension, calmly responded Sebastian.

What? Why did he make a contract with you for, asks Bekko? Oh god, please let that be wrong, he think horribly.

He did not make a contract with me but someone else asked me to bring back anyone who got left behind, Sebastian answers evilly.

Who, everyone but one shouts.

_Please review and let me know what you think._


	3. Chapter 2

_Thank you __amafuckinfangirl for being my first review._

_I own thing._

Chapter 2

As this was going on there were three waiting and watching from the shadows for the right moment to enter.

You see an old friend asked him to, replied a teenage boy, with black hair and a brilliantly blue eye while the other was covered by a black eye patch, as he steps form the shadows.

Who are you and more importantly are you even alive, demands Yuuta.

He is not alive but nor is he dead, interrupts a man with ling gray hair wearing dark gray cloths as well as what looks like a witches hat (also dark gray).

Angrily the boy answers; I can speak for myself, Undertaker, since I am Lord Ceil Phantomhive.

Wait, Undertaker, I thought that you were Talon the legendary shinigami awed Bekko and Hannko.

His name is Talon, interrupts the chairman, who everyone forgot was even there. Now Talon what has brought you here\e and how is it you know…Ceil?

Oh well you see Chairman, Sebastian asked me to come. He said something about needing my help, he explained.

How is it that you are on good terms with a demon, demands Hannko.

That's what I have always wanted to know, interrupts the last person waiting in the shadows.

Well hello Will. I hope you haven't let Grell out again. I would hate to have to clean up your mess once again. Since I AM one hell of a butler, snidely comments Sebastian as he gives a little bow.

It's William to you demon and I believe you mean you don't want to deal with Grell's advances commented William as he pushed his glasses up using his scythe.

That is not what I meant, I meant about Madam R…

Sebby, oh how I have missed you. Let us go now and count the stars; dreamily proclaimed Grell as he wrapped himself around Sebastian.

As this is going on everyone but Ceil, Talon, Will and Michuri looked on in confusion.

What is going on whispers Chika to Shito?

Grell let me go now or I will tell your brother that you are being a disgrace to shinigami, Sebastian tells him.

What… What you mean my brother? He's … He's not here is he? Zarame, please don't hurt me I'm not a disgrace see.

Grell starts to look around as he unwraps himself from Sebastian. When he finally notices Zarame on Michuri shoulder, he squeals CUTE since Zarame is a chiba. Grell runs to grab Zarame into a big hug but Zarame take out his scythe just as Grell's hair is grabbed by Will.

Ow, ow, ow Willy that hurts… No stop don't please don't my face, my beautiful face, screams Grell!

**- Back up- **

What was happening was Will had pulled back on Grell's hair as hard as he could ending with Grell flat on his back. Where Will then decided to stomp on Grell's face for being annoying. When Will stopped, Zarame started to use his scythe on Grell's face.

**Real Time-**

Ow, ow, ow please stop begs Grell.

I don't see any owls around you, Sebastian adds.

Stop!!! Who the hell are you people and what does it have to do with him (points to Zen), demands Chika.

_Please review _


	4. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the long wait. Here is the next chapter I try to get the next one up fast._

Chapter 3

"I deeply apologize for being rude, Dear sir, I am Sebastian and I am a demon. Ms Michuri asked me after day two in the other dimension that if anyone was left behind , I was to save them. When I saw your friend ( points to Zen) had been hit with a 'dart of fate' I asked Talon to come and help with freeing him from the 'dart of fate.'"

"I came with Sebastian and during the early 1800s I made a contract with Sebastian for helping with getting revenge against the people who killed my parents. Once I got my revenge Sebastian decided that I was too interesting to eat so he bonded my soul to him," explained Ceil.

"As Sebastian explained, he asked for my help but since I am a retired shinigami. I can't do anything about a 'fart of fate' so I asked Will to help since he is in charge of management," told Talon.

"I am here because of Talon and also on business for my boss, the creator of the shinigami and ferryman", a bored William told.

"I just followed Willy since I was bored and I hoped that I would get to see Sebby pie again," Grell sighs dreamy while Sebastian looks on with disgust.

"What? How did Michuri get involved with all of you?" Exclaimed Bekko.

"Well you see I have to listen to her", started Sebastian.

" What? Michuri you made a deal with a demon," yelled Bekko!" How could you. I thought you wanted to live?"

"I did NOT make a deal with Sebastian," stressed Michuri.

"Then why does he have to listen to you," everyone wanted to know.

"Um.. well…you…know what's funny is that I um…have to listen to her as well," interrupted talon.

"As do I," will added.

"Don't forget me," exclaimed Grell!

"Alright, I will explain everything but I do ask that NO ONE interrupted me," order Michuri. "And why don't we of back to the office where we can all get comfortable because it is a long story."

"Fine but you tell us everything," agreed Bekko.

Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
